Ultra Sword
|type = Weaponry, Final Weapon |hat = An orange-brimmed green hat with a star on the tip and on the brim. Crystalline figures appear on opposite sides. |powers = Destroys certain terrain, instant KO on mid-boss |icon = |enemies = Super Blade Knight }} Ultra Sword is a Super Ability that appears in Kirby's Return to Dream Land and serves as the most common Super Ability in the game. This ability can be granted by inhaling a Super Blade Knight. Ultra Sword is an upgraded version of Sword. Unlike other Super Abilities, the Ultra Sword is also used to finish off two bosses - Grand Doomer and Magolor's first phase (as well as their EX versions). It also is used in the penultimate level of the game to defeat every mid-boss (except Super Bonkers), obliterating each in just one chop. In Kirby Star Allies, Magolor can utilize an Ultra Sword in his Dream Friend moveset. His has a purple handle as opposed to Kirby's light blue one, and the central symbol is an Energy Sphere instead of a star. Moveset In the ''Super Smash Bros.'' series D038umKVAAA5zHZ.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' D038umYU4AEuSzc.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' D038umlU8AAsZNj.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' D038umQVYAIb3JZ.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' D039Z6tU4AAq4E4.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' Ultra Sword appears as Kirby's Final Smash in [[Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U|''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS'' and Wii U]] and Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. It replaces Cook, Kirby's Final Smash from Super Smash Bros. Brawl. When used, Kirby will change his appearance to that of the Ultra Sword Super Ability. He will slash at his opponent several times in quick succession as they are unable to move, before performing a finishing blow and sending them flying. In Super Smash Bros. for Wii U, Kirby wielding the Ultra Sword appears as a collectible trophy. Related Quotes Trivia *Unlike the other Super Abilities, Ultra Sword will randomly change the weapon used when attacking. **This makes Ultra Sword one of the few abilities to have a multi-form attack; the others being Stone, Archer, and Circus. *Upon using Ultra Sword to defeat Grand Doomer (EX), he always initially uses the cutlass. This is most likely a reference to the fact that it was his default sword before the game officially came out. *The Ultra Sword is the only Super Ability that has a revamped song when acquired which is only used in two instances: the Grand Doomer (EX) battle and the final stage of Dangerous Dinner. *In the final phase of the Magolor battle, for one of his moves, he uses two darkened Ultra Swords. In Extra Mode, Magolor Soul instead uses two darkened Galaxias for the attack, possibly as a reminder that Extra Mode makes enemies stronger. *Ultra Sword and Meta Knight's Galacta Knight and Dark Meta Knight colorations are the only Kirby elements in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS that were created after Masahiro Sakurai left HAL Laboratory. *When used as his Final Smash, Kirby will slice any captured opponents ten times, with the last slice launching them. *In a Super Smash Bros. Nintendo Direct, Masahiro Sakurai stated that the Ultra Sword is "capable of slicing through anything."[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7xUWnQu2Grs#t=1214 Super Smash Bros. Direct] *The sword appears in Kirby: Planet Robobot as a sticker. *In Kirby: Planet Robobot, the Stone ability will rarely produce a Golden Statue of Ultra Sword Kirby wielding the Bluefin Tuna. *In BOXBOXBOY!, the comic Kirby's Closet depicts Qbby trying on Kirby's Ultra Sword Ability Hat and carrying the sword itself. The comic ends with him turning around to find Kirby watching him. *In Kirby Battle Royale, one of Sword's alternative headgear is based off of the Ultra Sword and the hat. Artwork KRtDL Ultra Sword.png|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' Ultra_Sword_Magazine_art.png|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' KPR Sticker 184.png|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' (sticker) IllustImage06.png|''Kirby Star Allies'' Gallery KRtDL_Ultra_Sword_pic.png|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' G Compilation.png|Kirby's Ultra Sword forms in Kirby's Return to Dream Land KRtDL_Magolor3_Ultra_Sword.png|Magolor uses his Ultra Sword attack. KRtDL_Magolor_Soul_Ultra_Sword.png|Magolor Soul uses his Ultra Sword attack. SSB3DS_Ultra_Sword.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS'' SSB3DS_Ultra_Sword_2.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS'' SSBU Ultra Sword smash.JPG|''Super Smash Bros. for Wii U'' SSBU Ultra Sword.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. for Wii U'' (Trophy) KBR_Ultra_Sword_trophy.jpg|''Kirby Battle Royale'' (Headgear) KSA_Ultra_Sword.jpg|''Kirby Star Allies'' SSBUl_Spirit_9.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' (spirit) Models SSBU_Ultra_Sword.png|''Super Smash Bros. for Wii U'' (Trophy) References de:Ultra-Schwert it:Mega Spada ja:ウルトラソード zh:究极剑士 Category:Copy Ability Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby's Return to Dream Land Category:Super Ability Category:Final Weapons Category:Cameo Copy Abilities Category:Weaponry Copy Ability Category:Super Smash Bros. series Copy Abilities